


Blood on the Upholstery

by SilentEvilx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Broken Bones, Comfort, Crying, Cuddles, Demons, Fear, Gen, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Nosocomephobia, Pain, Panic, Panic Attacks, Reader-Insert, Rescue, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvilx/pseuds/SilentEvilx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are injured during a hunt with the Winchester's. The brothers try to comfort you when your fear of hospitals begins to set in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Injury

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on my tumblr on May 15th, 2014 after it was requested (http://fics-and-shit.tumblr.com/post/85866118963/blood-on-the-upholstery-part-i)
> 
> I will post this AO3 link to the original tumblr post :)

Tears stung my eyes. I felt a sort of pain that I had never felt before. I could see blood seeping through my jeans. 

My leg was crushed; my foot dangling limp. I felt my stomach drop.

_Oh fuck._

——-

Sam, Dean, and I were on a hunt…just some regular demon bullshit that needed sorting out. We made our way to the construction sight where the demon last attacked a bunch of workers. Poor bastards.

We walked around for a couple hours, looking for any signs that it was still here. We were convinced that it had fled; perhaps it knew we were onto it.

We were wrong.

Just as we were about to leave, the demon sent objects flying in our direction. I ducked as an orange pylon nearly struck my head, causing me to trip and roll on my ass.

Dean took out his demon blade and made his way toward the creature. Just before the blade pierced through it’s gut, it sent another round of objects flying. I saw Sam get hit in the face with some debris. Then **_CRASH_**.

——-

The brothers had managed to lift a large cement block off of my flattened leg.  I could see my foot lying limply to its side, barely attached.

“Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ ,” I repeated over and over.

“ _Jesus_ ,” I heard Sam mutter as he wiped blood away from his face. Both brothers quickly crouched down, trying to figure out what to do.

“I-I can’t patch this,” Dean said, panicked.

He knew about my insane fear of hospitals. He looked at me through apologetic eyes.

“S-Sam?” I barely muttered as the tears began to overwhelm me.

“I’m sorry,” Sam gulped, “we need to get your leg fixed now or it’s only gonna get worse”

I shut my eyes tight. I could feel the panic rising in my chest. Not the hospital. Not the fucking hospital. I couldn’t go back there. Please.

——-

The Winchester’s managed to carry me into the car. Sam was in the back with me, holding his sleeve against the large cut he received on his forehead. I leaned against him with my leg sprawled over the seat. I inhaled sharply over every bump and turn Dean made. The pain was terrible.

As we pulled into the hospital parking lot, the panic really started to rise. I started to cry harder. I latched onto Sam.

“I really can’t…” I started, but my voice trailed off into tears. It was embarrassing. I didn’t want either of them to see me like this.

“It’ll be okay, I promise,” Sam tried to reassure me.

“Are you sure you can’t fix it?” I pathetically begged.

Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I could tell he was sorry for me. I didn’t want him to be. I just wanted this all to go away.

Dean walked around to the side of the car and opened the door. He lifted me up, with the help of Sam at first, and carried me into the hospital. Every step he made sent a pang of pain up through my leg. I tried to breathe deeply.

I was a mess. People stared as I cried. Dean laid me onto a gurney in the hallway as Sam went up to the main desk and told them what was going on.

“See? It’s not so bad in here,” Dean tried to reassure me, “soon they’ll pump you full of drugs and you’ll forget about your leg.”

I tried to calm my breathing, but it made me cry more.

“I can’t be here, Dean. Please…let’s just go…” I begged.

Dean gently took my head with both hands and looked me in the eye.

“I’m not leaving your side, okay? You’re not going to be alone. We’re here…” Dean began, “…I’m here.”

He wiped a tear from my cheek with his thumb and held me close until the doctor quickly arrived.


	2. The Rescue

The doctors knocked me out so they could reset my leg. That was a journey in itself. I panicked as they tried to jab the needle into my vein. They ended up having to hold me down.

I woke up to the steady sound of the machine beeping beside me. My leg was in a thick cast. The panic started to rise from my stomach as I noticed I was still in the hospital.

“Hey,” said a voice beside me. It was Dean. Sam was slouched back in the chair next to him, fast asleep. He had bandages on his head from being hit with the debris back at the fight with the demon.

“He okay?” I asked.

“Ah, yeah. Don’t worry about him,” Dean replied, “They gave him some drugs to help the pain and he passed right now. Lightweight.”

I looked down at my arms and saw all the plugs sticking out of me. I felt the tears start to well up again.

“I don’t want to-“ I couldn’t finish. I started crying again. I was so embarrassed. Why couldn’t I just keep it together? Why was I so scared of the fucking hospital?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Dean said quietly as he pulled himself up from the chair and onto the bed. He slid beside me and laid back, putting his arm around me. I started to cry harder. I leaned my head into his shoulder and shut my eyes, just letting the tears happen. He brushed the hair out of my face and held me close. We sat there for hours.

Then visiting hours were over, and the panic came back.

I somehow managed to say goodbye to the brothers without going into a full-blown meltdown from the anxiety. I think the drugs they pumped into my system helped calm me down. I stared up at the ceiling and the tiles swam around above me.

Yep, it was definitely the drugs. 

—————

The room was dark. I could still hear the faint beeping of the machine beside me. My eyelids felt heavy and my mouth was dry.

A hand covered my mouth and I jumped, eyes wide. But it was only Dean. He smiled.

“Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” I whispered back.

He walked to the other side of the bed and began unhooking everything that was attached to my arm.

“What are you-“ I began.

“We gotta hurry. Sam can only distract the nurse for so long-” Dean interrupted.

“Are you…breaking me out?” I asked, slightly shocked that he would try to pull something like this.

“Eh, the doctor said there were no complications. Thought you could heal in a more, uh, comfortable environment,” he said with a wink.

Dean scooped me up from the bed and carried me to the door. He peaked around the corner, then quickly walked toward the elevator. I bounced in his arms during every hurried step. I couldn’t help but laugh.

“Shh!” Dean said, trying not to laugh himself.

We made it to the elevator and down we went to the parkade.

He carried me to the Impala and laid me in the back seat. Sam followed behind him.

“That was too close,” Sam said, out of breath, “now let’s get out of here before they notice they’re missing a patient.”

Dean quickly drove out of the parkade and onto the road. Once the hospital was out of sight, we could all breathe a sigh of relief.

“Thanks,” I said, quietly, “I’m sorry I was so difficult back there. I just…can’t do hospitals”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Sam responded, “I think we all hate hospitals”

“Damn straight,” Dean responded, “now let’s get some burgers. I’m starving.”

 


End file.
